<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weekends by captainsourwolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284723">Weekends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsourwolf/pseuds/captainsourwolf'>captainsourwolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rhink Ficlets [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rhett &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A hint of smut, Boys Kissing, Domestic Boyfriends, Lazy Mornings, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsourwolf/pseuds/captainsourwolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett loves weekends. He loves the way the sun comes through the curtains and the sleepy mornings just laying in bed. He even loves the rainy weekends. But ones like this? He loves these the most.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rhink Ficlets [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weekends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weekends. He loves them.</p><p>Waking on a Saturday to the sun shining through the curtains heating the room slowly, and his body pleasantly energzied from a night of good sleep always leaves him feeling refreshed and ready to take on the day. Even the rainy weekends, where it’s pouring down outside, gives him a sense of contentment the weekdays don’t seem to provide. </p><p>But weekends like this one? He loves these the most. </p><p>Green tea in hand, Rhett leans in the doorway still in his boxers, hands warming where they’re wrapped around the mug, and a fond smile lighting up his face. He watches Link shift around in the bed noiselessly. He’s on his stomach, sheet slipping low on his naked backside, hair a messy halo against the stark white pillow he’s hugging. He wiggles a bit and the sheet dips lower, showing off a teasing amount of tanned hips and the top of his butt. The view is tantalizing and has Rhett biting his lip to stifle a sigh.</p><p>There’s no sun filtering through the curtains today. The storm clouds rolled in around sunrise and haven’t left since, darkening the sky as the morning wore on, thunder and lightning following the pouring rain within minutes. But it’s comforting. Rhett loves the sound of the steady beat of rain on the roof of their new home; it almost makes him want to go back to bed. It would be easy for him to set his tea down, strip his boxers off, and slot himself behind Link, where he fits so perfectly. </p><p>Before he can consider the temptation much longer, Link stirs again and groans softly as he stretches. Rhett sips his tea and observes the body before him quietly over the rim of his mug for a few moments. Link doesn’t seem to notice him standing there yet so he takes it all in for a moment loger. Defined muscles shift and bunch as Link arches his back then relaxes into the mattress, arms hugging his pillow closer, and a content sigh escaping his lips. He’s like a cat waking from a long nap. </p><p>“I know you’re standin’ there,” Link mumbles sleepily. “Bein’ a big ole creeper.”</p><p>Grinning, Rhett strides over to the bed, sets his half-full tea on the nightstand, and knee-walks across the mattress to Link. He’s feeling light and satisfied as he leans over Link and drops a kiss to his shoulder. Link huffs a laugh and buries his face in the pillow. </p><p>Rhett grabs Link by the arm and manhandles him over onto his back, Link groaning and moaning about still being sleepy and comfortable the entire time. When he’s on his back, staring up at Rhett with droopy blue eyes, he yawns as if to prove his point. Laughing, Rhett rolls his eyes fondly and kisses Link’s wrinkled forehead. He’s sleep-warm and dopey, and Rhett has to sit back and stare a little more. </p><p>“You gonna share that tea or stare at me all morning?” </p><p>Link doesn’t wait for an answer. Instead he reaches for the mug of tea and sits up on an elbow to take a sip. His eyes flutter closed after, and a moan slips out at the taste even though by now it’s probably too cool to be tolerable. Licking his lips, Link sets the mug back down and regards Rhett calmly, the corner of his mouth quirking up and his eyes more alert. </p><p>“Ya look good, Neal,” Rhett declares. He reaches out, thumbs a drop of tea off Link’s lower lip, then leans down and kisses the taste out of his mouth. </p><p>Link swipes his tongue over Rhett’s lip and tries to tug him into a deeper kiss, but Rhett hums and pushes him down with a hand on his chest. “Yeah?” he asks as he stretches out, hands folding underneath his head. </p><p>“Yeah.” Rhett swings a leg over Link’s hips and straddles him, effectively pinning him to the bed. “Can’t help but stare.” Rhett’s stomach swoops pleasantly when Link licks his lips and his eyes darken the slightest bit. Settled with his thighs cradling Link’s hips, Rhett can feel the hard line of Link’s cock against his ass. He flattens his palm to Link’s chest, feeling the way his heart beats rapidly and his breathing grows shallow.</p><p>“What about touch?” Link asks just as quietly. </p><p>Rhett smiles and chuckles and presses his pelvis <i>down</i> in a slow roll. Link gasps and arches his back, fisting the sheets tightly. </p><p>“Yeah? You want me to touch you?” Link nods furiously in response. If Rhett plays his cards right then Link will start begging any minute now. He loves the way Link begs as much as he loves anything that happens in these precious lazy moments together, just the two of them in their own space.</p><p>Rhett cranes his head down for a deep kiss, one that Link chases as Rhett pulls away. He whines and rocks his hips up as best he can, dick fitting just right against Rhett’s ass, hands grasping at any part of Rhett he can touch. </p><p>With a satisfied grin Rhett kisses Link again, and decides that he <i>really</i> loves weekends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am endlessly bored in this quarantine and am a writing machine. Please just let me entertain you.</p><p>Huge thanks to @secondhand-watermelon for reading this over for me! &lt;3&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>